Marvel's Percy Jackson:The Olympian
by GreatRaoOfKrypton
Summary: Percy's lived a good life; defeated monsters, survived two Great Prophecies, fell in love with a gothic daughter of Zeus. Oh yeah, he also has more raw power than most living creatures on planet Earth. But will that be enough to save the planet? Or will he need help from an unexpected source?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson: The Omega**

 **There are a few bases that I need to cover for the sake of you guys, the readers, to understand this story. I will upload a prequel later on, explaining everything that Percy has, and how he got them. But I will explain what Percy's powers are, his armor, etc. He will have powers over the elements-fire, lightning, wind, shadows, and better control over water. He will also have the powers of the powerful beings that he's killed-Kronos (In a way), Hyperion, Gaea (In this story, he killed her). The powers mean that he got the blessings of each Olympian plus Hades and Hestia. He bears the Achilles curse again (after his dive into Tartarus). Hephaestus forged him an indestructible suit of armor made of Adamantine, which acts as a second skin rather than clunky armor. Percy has something of a telepathic bond with the armor, kind of like Tony Stark's endo-sym armor, along with it being attached to his chest. It has a cowl-like headpiece, only revealing his mouth and jawline, but covers his eyes and nose. His weapons will be said in the story. This story will, in fact, be a Perlia story and Percy and Thalia will be the same age, plus Annabeth with be lieutenant of the hunt. This is explained by Thalia not wanting to be prophecy child, but once the prophecy is over, she requests to leave the hunt, with Annabeth taking over her position. Then Thalia and Percy have that underwater kiss, like from cannon, which leads to HOO. Thalia is worried about Percy, she finds her brother Jason (obviously), and they make the Argo II after Jason, Piper and Leo's quest. The prophecy is changed from 7 to 8, because I want Thalia included in the Second Great Prophecy. Mark of Athena happens, yadayadayada, Percy saves Annabeth from being dragged in, but Thalia starts falling in, Percy grabs on to her, but can't get them both to the top, so he lets go of the ledge and falls into Tartarus with Thalia. House of Hades happens, with Thalia replacing Annabeth, then the same for Blood of Olympus, except in this, Percy single-handedly sword fights Gaea, and wins. He kills her, she goes to Tartarus, and all is well. Nick Fury is a son of Nemesis, hears of Percy Jackson, approaches him and asks him to be apart of the Avengers if need be (The story starts with The Avengers movie). And so, we're up to date, thank you, in advance for reading this story, I can't wait to hear your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** **-First Chapter, WHOOP WHOOP! Silliness aside, thanks for reading and I'll get these chapters out ASAP (while still having good quality).**

After being approached by the pirate in a trench coat that goes by Nick Fury last week, I decided to just settle down while I'm still alive. A seventeen-year-old boy should be worrying about what senior prank they're gonna play on the school, not about surviving to your 20's! By now, I would have probably left the camp to find a job, if it wasn't for Thalia. Whenever I think about the gothic love of my life, I always rethink whatever stupid idea I have jumbled around in my brain. Then I start thinking of my mom and Paul, and regret ever being a demigod. It's my fault that they're dead, after all. Stupid queen dirt face and her stupid giant children! I look around and notice younger demigods looking at me scared and I realize that my hand's on fire. I quickly put it out.

"Don't worry, go back to your tasks at hand. I'm not going to spontaneously explode," I assured

"So Kelp Head, terrorizing the midgets before they're ready to go out into the world?" A familiar teasing voice asked.

"Depends on your definition of terrorizing, Pinecone Face," I teased back while whirring around. Thalia's hair was spiked up, with a familiar, small streak of grey hair was sticking out from holding the sky. She was wearing a "Death to Barbie" t-shirt, with torn up, black jeans, and a leather jacket. The black eyeliner and mascara, only bringing out the most prominent point of her face, her eyes, those beautiful electric blue eyes. I subconsciously cupped her cheek and brushed my lips against hers in a sweet kiss. She responded back immediately, and I always feel each kiss being better than the last. Gods I love this woman.

"What was that for Kelp Head, not that I didn't love it, but what's the occasion?"

"Your beauty. Honestly, Aphrodite looks like Typhon compared to you."

"You don't look too bad either Aquaman." She laughed at the inside joke. You see Aphrodite blessed me after the Giant War, claiming she was done with my love life. Yeah, she only made it worse, with girls and some guys in the mortal world always prowling the very ground I walk on, there even was a woman hitting on me that was about my mom's age. I can never get that out of my head.

"Funny, Sparky, very funny. You know you can't resist me though, huh Lightning Bug? I have gotten a more muscled after getting all of those godly blessings." I teased.

"That time in the hunt did get me fit too Fish Face. Do you really wanna compare who's more irresistible Coral Brains?"

I pulled her in close to me. "I already know that I can't resist you Thalia." I leaned in for another kiss, until I heard a deafening siren in my ear. I screamed in pain, my enhanced hearing only making the noise stronger. I felt up to my ears and saw blood on my fingers. I was shocked, that was the first time in a while that I saw my own blood. It only brought back painful memories of Tartarus. My eyes glossed over and I blacked out.

" _Thalia? THALIA! NO! Leave her be, I'm begging you! I'll take double each session if you let her be!"  
_

" _No! Percy what-"_

" _I swear on the River Styx that I'll take her torture without a fight if you just let her go!" The cruel face of Kronos twisted into a dark smirk._

" _So be it you rotten half-breed. You take my powers, I take your sanity. Get the filthy daughter of Zeus to her cell. You, Perseus Jackson, get to start your torment right now." The cruel titan of time pierced my skin with his blade with zero effort or hesitation, eliciting a cry of pain from myself and a psychotic laugh from Kronos. The first drop spilt in Tartarus' dungeons and certainly not the last, far from it, in fact._

Sweat was pouring down my face as I jolted up, what felt like hours of agony was only a few seconds in real time. I was more confused than frightened, I haven't had a nightmare or flashback of Tartarus so detailed since last month. For now, all I heard was ringing, like a what people hear after an explosion hits near them- don't ask- but I could faintly make-out Thalia hugging me like I was her lifeline then her turning on a guilty-looking Travis Stoll with the offending air horn to match. After literally minutes of just watching the argument, or rather scolding, between Travis and Thalia, I was able to faintly hear what was being said.

"-You bone-headed idiot! I can't believe how stupid you are for doing that!"

"Thalia, it's not his fault, he was only joking." 

"He could've made you go deaf! He knows how sensitive your hearing is!" 

"That's not the issue right now, I need to talk to Chiron, I have a bad feeling, like the feeling I had before Hera whisked me away to Camp Jupiter." Thalia's eyes widened, she definitely remembers. That was one of the things he was talking about the day before Hera mind-wiped Percy.

"Make room everyone! ALL CABIN COUNSELORS TO THE BIG HOUSE! NOW!"

For a while I was just stuck in place, fearing what might be another prophecy. Can't the Fates just give me a break? Haven't I fought for the gods enough for one lifetime? Is it wrong for me to think like this though? Shouldn't I want to fight for my family, my friends, Thalia?

"You okay Kelp Head? You don't have to come to the meeting if you don't feel up to it."

"I'll be okay Thals, I'm on my way."

I jogged up to Thalia and held her hand as we walked to the Big House, I can still remember those days when I was just an innocent and tiny little twelve year old who just found out his dad was a Greek god, how I miss those days. I snapped out of my daydreaming when I nearly tripped on the stairs. Thalia snorted "Nice one Coral Brains!" I only chuckled and walked in after her. Everyone was sitting around the ping-pong table- Piper (Aphrodite cabin), Leo (Hephaestus), Will (Apollo), Travis and Connor (Hermes), Pollux (Dionysus), Katie (Demeter), even Nico stopped by, which is a feat for him, he usually doesn't do many camp activities. Chiron, in his centaur form, cleared his voice to get our attention.

"Thalia, you called a meeting, what is it that you needed to tell us?'

"Percy told me that he's getting 'that' feeling again."

Everyone went silent and looked at me.

"What are you talking about Thals?" Jason asked his sister. That's right, neither Jason, Leo, nor Piper were here when I told the camp about what I felt.

"Before the Second Giant War, Prissy here was telling the camp about his 'impending doom' feeling. If he's feeling that again, it could mean trouble for the camp." Clarisse gruffly stated.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I trust my instincts, and they're telling me to either pick up a sword and fight, or run away and hide. I think we all know what option we're going with. Let's just hope there isn't another prophec-" I was cut off by the tell tale green smoke that was filling the room. I slowly looked to my right and saw the same green smoke coming from Rachel's mouth.

 _The Champion of the Great Divines_

 _Shall once again put his life on the line_

 _Protect all that lives with mortal's power_

 _And do the unthinkable in the fated hour_

 _Those with evil shall fear his might!_

 _Yet victory is not yet in sight_

"The Fates really hate me, don't they?"

 **Done with chapter one, I promise things will get more exciting in the next chapter; this was just to set everything up. Thanks for reading!**

 **Up next:** _"This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war."- Nick Fury_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, like my other story, I'm sorry for not updating for a while, it won't happen again, at least I hope it won't. This week was tough for me because I just started football practice over summer and the hours are long, but I'll update as much as I can. Also, to the people who didn't like Perlia already being together, I don't mean to dissapoint you guys, but this is necessary for what I'm gonna do in the story. This chapter will explain Percy's weapons, armor, and new skills, so be prepared for some over-powered Percy! I'll make sure to give him powerful enemies as requested, but they might come from the wider expanse of the Marvel Universe, not only limited to the MCU. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy!**

It hit everyone harder than they thought, some staring in shock and others looking anywhere but Percy. There was a solemn silence that made it's way through the room, broken only by a sharp gasp from Thalia, who was engaged in a silent cry with eyes filled with tears. I ran over immediately, holding her hand and whispering comforting words softly, for only her to hear.

"It's okay Thalia, I'm ok. I made it out, we made it out. I'll never, ever leave you."

"Per-Percy.." She stuttered out.

"I know Thalia, I know."

"No, Percy! You don't understand! Your in another prophecy!"

"Now, Thalia, we don't know that." Chiron reasoned.

"Who else could be the "Champion of the Great Divines", Chiron?! None of you understand the things we went through! I can't see you go through all of this again Percy! I was so scared when Hera took you away, I can't go through it again! I can't lose you Percy!"

"Thalia, this has been my fate since I was born. I love you with all my heart, but you have to trust that I'll be ok. And hope that Lady Tyche doesn't hate me."

"Fortuna..." Jason grumbled, thinking nobody would hear him.

"I heard that Jason!" He blushed a deep red when everyone turned to look at him. "I know what I have to do though. Maybe Captain Jack really does need me, I can't wait to meet Captain America!"

"Hey Barnacle Beard! Wanna explain why you're going to visit a pirate?" Nico rolled his eyes from the corner of the room. I slightly jumped, forgetting he was here.

"Sorry, guys. Forgot you guys didn't meet him." I rubbed my neck in embarrassment. "He's not actually a pirate, he's actually a son of Nemesis named Nick Fury. He never knew he was a demigod until his mom visited him in a dream, he never joined the titans though, which is a good thing because now, he's the head of a global government agency that technically doesn't work for the government. It's called Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, or S.H.I.E.L.D. The reason he came to me was to add me to the initiative that he's setting up, called the Avengers, or something like that. I told him I would think about it, but now I think I might have to go check everything out. It can't be a coincidence that this man shows up to offer me a spot as a line of defence for Earth a little more than a week before what might be a Third Great Prophecy is spouted out. Does this make any sense?" I asked after my ramblings.

"Yes, Percy, I think we get it. I'll speak with the gods and ask them if they have any insight on what's going on. Now, we shall not worry anymore for today, meeting adjourned. Remeber not to tell this to anyone outside of this room, we do not want to create false panic if it is not a Great Prophecy. Percy, I would like to speak with you and Thalia seperately." Everyone filed out to give the room to the three of us. After a tense few seconds, Chiron spoke up again, "I agree that it wold be best to visit this son of Nemesis, see what it is that he required of you, Percy."

"Chiron, this is the government we're talking about, how do we know that Percy will even be safe?"

"Thals, the leader is a _SON OF NEMESIS_. I think he'll prevent scientists from picking me apart." I defended.

"I'm not worried about S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists, I'm worried about any other scientist that wants your abilities for their own gain. You know how bad mortals can be firsthand. You lived with him, remember." I stiffened in tight rememberance of the horrible man my mom put up with to keep me safe. Didn't do much good though, I roughly learned that not all monsters are mythical. I subconciously trailed my fingers along one of the _marks_ that Smelly Gabe gave me, my eyes growing dark in the proccess. Thalia noticed. "Oh, Percy! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You know I wouldn't ever want to remind you of him."

"It's ok Thalia. Chiron, I'll be geared up and ready to see Director Fury by tomorrow morning." I shot a pointed look at Thalia, "End of discussion." And I walked out, steered towards my cabin, to get my supplies. I could feel Thalia's apologetic gaze and I juswanted to kiss her for all she's worth. _You're mad at her, remember? Make-out later, be angry now._ Suprisingly, I couldn't argue.

I walked into my cabin, to the warm embrace of the sea, and the relaxing scent, similar to the peaceful days at Montauk. First things I pulled were the ambrosia and nectar, the most reliable health food any demigod could count on, literally. I dug through my drawers and found as many drachmas and denarii as I could; over 1,000 drachmas, over 750 denarii. Then for mortal money; $467 in cash. Finally, I searched for any spare training attire; did you expect me to do hand-to-hand combat training in skinny jeans and converse? With the suprisingly tedious mental checklist complete, I went for my weapons, my lovely, self-designed weapons. Other than my armor, which could be a weapon itself with all of my tinkering, I was equipped with my modified, but original sword, Anaklusmos, or Riptide. The modifications included a faster recovery enchantment: it gets to my pocket faster, once lost; three more metals were infused with the blade as well: the first two were the well-known Stygian Iron and Adamantine, but the third was a gift graciously given to me by Artemis, Divine Silver, the only metal that can be used to entirely kill a werewolf like that mutt Lycaon. For some extra kick, Hephaestus molded a mortal metal into the sword, this metal being supposedly indestructable: adamantium, or something like that. Apparently the mortals tried to form a metal by themselves and somehow create it in the same league with the gods, but given the lack of divine magic at their disposal, the metal was only sub-par compared to the Olympians.

Along with my upgraded sword, Apollo gifted me a bow, which when willed, can double as a staff, turn double-bladed spear. From there it can shrink down into a small baton, only about a foot in length, that can be held in a compartment in my armor at the outside of my right leg. The special thing about the bow, is that when the string is pulled back, an arrow generates on the spot. These arrows are basically flammable conductors; perfect for my particular...skill set.

My weapons weren't the only things modified though, when I get the chance, I usually remove my armor from, well, my skin, and I tinker around with it a little, enhancing my strength and giving my powers over air a little kick, helping my fly fast enough to break the sound barrier. I usually can keep it up, thanks to the enhanced endurance that was apart of Hermes' blessing. The look of the armor is-excuse my french- badass. The base color was an edgy, dark silver, with spike studs on the shoulders, rolling down the arms, with an extra four on the hands, one for each knuckle. The armor's cowl blended the my face structure, making it, along with the rest of the armor, look more like spandex with kevlar. The eye-holes had a blood-red light in them, frighteneing anyone dumb enough to stare him in the eyes. There was piping throughout the suit with the same red shine, not like and LED, in fact, the light seemed to give out no surrounding glow at all. The final touch to the armor was a specially designed omega symbol, large in the center of the chestplate, also flooded with the feared, scarlet light. Any demigod who has actually seen me in action, knows not to mess with me in battle-mode, especially on special dessert day. Knowing I was ready to leave for Nick Fury, I placed the small device for the comms network into my ear and sent off the signal to Fury, hoping he would recieve it and add me to the radio channel.

"Jackson? Do you read?" I heard the crackle of Fury's voice through the comms.

"I hear you Fury, I need to talk in person, where should I meet you?"

"Meet me at a remote S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, but be discreet about it, sending you the coordinates now, see you there Jackson." And just like that, the communications went offline.

What a major douchebag.

I called out my armor telipathically so it covered all, but my head, leaving my face completely open. I walked out and got ready to take off, but I heard an angelic voice that I should be mad at, but couldn't bring myself to stay made at.

"Perseus Allen Jackson! How could you just walk away from me without even sparing a glance towards me? I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to! You know I went through the same torment you did!" I softened at that and gave Thalia an apologetic look. I do know that she went through a lot too, I feel like a jerk now. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist, planting a soft kiss on her forhead.

"I should be sorry Thals, I was just being an insensitive jerk. I never want to lose you. I never tell you this much, I know you have a rep to keep, but you are the best thing that could've happened to me, I'm not sure what I'd do without you."

"You'd end up monster food, Kelp Head. Why do I feel like I'm seeing you off to war?"

"You know there's a chance you might be, may the Fates be in my favor."

"I'm really gonna miss you." She stood on the tips of her feet, wrapped her hands around my neck, and pulled into one last, savory kiss. I reaponded with just as much love and passion, putting all of my emotions into that one moment of love. It went until we ran out of breath, I rested my forehead on her's, looking into her deep, electric blue eyes, which conveyed all the same love I have for her. I slowly detatched, calling the cowl of my armor to morph unto my head, and with one last look at her, I called upon my powers of the sky and shot off, leaving a sonic boom in my wake.

Nick Fury was a man of many talents; he was efficient in his work, he was an excellent fighter, and most of all, he was cynical enough to take control of a secret government division that handles threats to national security, but he was not patient, which is why he sent Coulson to wait for Jackson instead. Speaking of Percy Jackson, that boy was a mystery to Fury, even with every file he could find about the kid along with anything he heard from the godly world, which was quite a lot, in fact, but expected with him being the Saviour of Olympus twice over. If mortals found out about Percy, he would be the most famous person on the planet, but the most wanted as well. Fury would actually feel bad for the kid if that were to happen, scientists, and the government in general, always looking for ways to weaponize him. He shutters just thinking about it. He was cut from his thoughts when he heard a sonic boom outside the facility.

"Coulson, what's going on out there?"

"Our guest has arrived Director Fury, he wears a suit with an omega on it, correct?"

"Yes, that's him, grant him access to the lab, I want him to be down there as insurance, in case things go bad."

"Of course, Director, we'll be down shortly." The line was turned off as Fury waited for Jackson and kept a watchful eye over Dr. Eric Selvig's work with the tesseract.

It mas minutes until he heard an obviously hidden voice addressed towards him, drawing his attention away from the cosmic cube. "Director, good to meet you." Out of the corner of his one good eye, he saw a few agents involuntarily shiver in fear at the growl of his voice, but to Fury, the voice seemed forced, almost a pretense to ward people off rather than draw them in. This truly intruiged Fury.

"So what do I call you? Or do you want to stay broody?" The man walked up to Fury with a look of annoyance and told him,

"Not out here." Those three simple words sounded menacing enough to impress Fury, almost daring any agent to follow them to the private sector of the facility. When they were certain that they were alone, the man lost his armor, seemingly into his body. Fury took a scrutinizing gaze over the man, now being able to see him better he took a long look at him. He was tall, around 6'2" with messy, black hair, and sea green eyes, that seem to move just as wild as the sea itself. This man had a strong build too, his frame was smaller than Captain Rodgers, but only barely. Fury could immediately see that he was a fighter, the way his muscles were tensed and his hand constantly twitching, as if itching for a fight.

"So Jackson, you responded quick. How's that daughter of Zeus you're dating?"

"You wouldn't understand Fury, you would need a girlfriend to be able to." His tone now was light and playful, a polar opposite to his first voice.

"You should probably show some respect, I am your commanding officer."

"When has authority ever scared me?" He smirked. "On to the reason I responded, a new prophecy was issued today and I have a feeling it coincides with something big coming up in the mortal world."

"So far, nothing gone wrong, we've been working on a new project lately, but that's about it. In fact, everything is fine-" He was cut off by a blaring alarm and could hear Dr. Selvig in the comms.

 _"Director Fury! Something's gone wrong with the tesseract! It's becoming unstable!"_ The line went dead.

"Great, you just had to jinx it!" He heard the gruff voice again and turned to see Jackson in his armor. "Well, stop staring! Lead the way back to the lab!" He and Percy then sprinted towards the tesseract, dodging the other agents flooding the halls. By the time they reached the lab, everything was in chaos, scientists running around like headless chickens and some of the higher ranking agents trying, and failing, to keep things in order.

"Everybody calm down! Selvig, can't you shut everything down?"

"It's already too unstable, sir! I couldn't shut it down if I removed the tesseract itself! I'm not sure what's-"

Dr. Selvig was cut off by the whirring noises coming from the tesseract and the room going completely dark, save the lights from Percy's suit and the tesseract. The whirring was speeding up, much to Fury's concern and the tesseract was distorting the air around it. Suddenly a figure appeared of of thin air, presumably from the tesseract. The first thing Percy noticed was the strange scepter the man was holding. This man was about 5'11" to 6 feet tall with greasy black hair and pale skin. His eyes were a cold and calculating blue, conveying his cunning and coniving personality, but they also had a spark of mischief in them, like he could play a trick on you, then kill you within the same minute. He also had robes, not unlike the Olympians during battle, yet also not the same. By his stance, Percy could immediately tell that he wasn't here for a friendly chat. Only when he stood up did anybody act. All the agents pointed their guns at him, but before they could get a shot off, he blasted away a few of them with his scepter and tapped another few, along with Dr. Selvig, the taps seeming to mind control them. Seeing this, Percy tapped into the speed of Hermes and slammed the man back a few feet into a wall, Percy was prepared to hit him again when a man with a bow and arrow dropped from the beams near the top of the lab. Unfortunately, he was another lost to this man's mind control and turned around to shoot an arrow at me.

Needless to say, the arrow lamely clinked off the armor. The man drew another arrow, but with what looked like a small modificaton near the tip of the armor. After it was shot, Percy plucked it out of the air to inspect it, hoping to study it for his own arrows, but instead recieved an explosion to the face, sending him flying into a wall opposite of the scepter-guy. Percy slowly got up, ignoring the ringing in his ears for the second time that day, and trying, in vain, to listen on scepter-guy and Fury's conversation, before Fury was blasted away as well. He dashed after the two men, but they ran away, Percy instead chose to check on Fury.

"C'mon, Nick, we have to get out of here, I can feel this place collapsing." Percy said as he lifted one of Fury's arms around his neck and helped get him out of the lab. He shook Percy away when he started walking by himself, leading Percy to the helipad where a lone helicopter was resting.

"Hill! Do you have sight on the target?" Fury demanded.

"Yes, sir! I'm in pursuit!" The rumbling in the ground increased tenfold, with cracks forming along the helipad.

"You have to get in now, Fury! Before the whole place collapses!" Fury quickly got in, but the helicopter took too long to power up. By now, the main building was beginning to implode and Percy decided to make a split-second decision. He went under the helicopter and began to lift up, pushing his suit, and himself, to the limit.

"Hang on Nick! Keep getting those controls working!"

"What are you doing Jackson?!"

"Improvising."

Percy summoned his power over the sky and lifted the helicopter into the air. As if on cue, the heli-pad, along with the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility sunk into the ground, with one hummer driving away from the large mound of rubble. Percy flew towards the hummer, keeping pace with the fully functional helicopter that Fury was flying. Percy heard gunfire and turned to see Fury firing off a few shots at the retreating assailant and his mind-controlled S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Unfortunately, the greasy-haired snake fired another blast from his scepter towards the helicopter. Percy peeled off to get Fury safely to the ground, but when he looked back towards the road, the hummer was nowhere in sight.

"This is Fury, any agents, report." Fury spoke into the comms.

"This is Coulson, reporting."

"I'm here too, sir." Percy tuned his hearing into the comms to hear agent Hill respond as well.

"Hill! Where are you?"

"Underground in the facility garage, I'm ok, not trapped, but I don't know if there are any survivors."

"What do we do Nick?" Coulson asked.

"We are in new territory here, call in the team. This is a level seven, as of right now, we are at war." Fury shut off the comms and turned to me. "This is why I called you in, your abilities are what the world needs. I want, no, need you to become an Avenger. So, do you wanna save the planet?"

I was stunned, I called back my cowl and looked Fury in the eye. I meant to say something cool, like 'Let's go save the world' or something, but what came out was:

"Do I get to meet Captain America?"

 **Thanks for reading another chapter and for bearing with me through the large time gap between updates, you guys are the best! If you have any complaints, make sure to PM me, and I will gladly explain my reasoning behind everything. See you guys next update!**

 **Next time:** _"So, you're the man out of time? I know people like that."-Percy to Steve Rodgers_


End file.
